Cuando la Tristeza nos Alcanza
by Son Vegetzu
Summary: Pensamientos de Yamcha


* * *

"Cuando La Tristeza Nos Alcanza"

OneShot

By: Son Vegetzu

* * *

Espero que les guste este one shot, hace tiempito lo tenía en la compu y no se me ocurrio publicarlo. Sin nada mas les dejo.

_Att:_

Son Vegetzu

_**-2005-

* * *

**_

_**¿Se puede dejar de amar a alguien de un día para otro?**_

_**No lo creo.

* * *

**_

Pero… les tengo una historia que los pondrá triste, lo se, a mi tambien me puso triste. Una persona que decia amar a alguien con toda su alma, tanto así daba todo por ella, su vida y su alma. Era una vez…

F l a s h B a c k

* * *

14 de febrero

Ya caia la noche, cielo completamente despejado dejando ver un mar de estrellas iluminando la hermosa ciudad. Ando sin rumbo caminando para tratar de apagar el dolor que siento, tratando de despejar mi mente tan cargada de situaciones y cargos de conciencia. Estaba loco, gritaba dentro de mi "nesecito ayuda…"

He pasado casi 8 meses tratando de quitarme de encima un incidente provocado por el destino. Destino… que era muy injusto, por que…

Me sentía tan rabioso, humillado y traiscionado al ver que la mujer que había amado durante tanto tiempo me la habian quitado, no pude más, para ser un humano agunte demaciado y esplote, contuve mucho para no matar, me monte en mi auto y en ese momemto atraveso mi auto y … la atropeye. Despues de ese inccidente la familia de ella no me queria ver ni en pintura, me cojieron odio, sin yo tener la culpa...

Ando como loco perdido en la oscuridad, tengo que encontrar una solución, ni siquiera un doctor me puede ayudar, solo yo mismo. Mientras camino repaso toda mi vida, llena de aventuras, y riesgos.. pero todo bajo control, hasta que llego ese maldito saiyayin y me la arebato, es un completo imbecil, presiento que ella esta con el por lastima, lastima que el saiyayin sea tan solitario, callado... y misterioso

Paso alfrente de una tienda de musica, suena esa canción que describe nuestra relación, se que no fue llena de pasiones y amores, pero era muy linda, haciamos una pareja hermosa, todo el mundo lo decia, se que era un hombre dificil de entender, con mis costumbres, malas costumbres, pero me aguantaba para serle fiel a ella

* * *

_Me estoy cansando de la situación_

_Tuyo va en mi corazón_

_Pero nos vemos dame tu atención_

_Nesecito comprensión_

_Tu eres mi vida, mi religión_

_Pero en la relación perdistes puntuación_

_No por favor dimelo_

_Dime que estas bien_

_No me quiero detener_

_Ahora no, no, no, no,_

_No voy a dejar_

_que el camino se me ponga mas oscuro

* * *

_

Porque tuvistes que hacer esto, tu crees que yo no te amaba, que yo te era infiel... estabas tan equivocada. Yo siempre estuve y estare enamorado de ti... y no me importaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos que fuiste mi mujer, mi compañera, por tanto tiempo... Casi 12 años como pareja y nunca me dijsites cuanto me amabas... Terminabanos de hacer el amor, te voltiabas y te hacias la dormida para no constestarme ... Yo se que es duro saber la realidad... Cuantas veces deje de entrenar por ir a verte a ti... y cuando llego estas desayunando con ese saiyayin...

* * *

_Es que al principio todo era pasión_

_ahora todo es discusión_

_he perdí una sensación en el corazón_

_de que estoy perdiendo la razón_

_Una llamada..._

_Que me dices que vendrás_

_Y te espero sentada_

_Se que hoy ya no vendrás

* * *

_

Se que a veces no estaba disponible para ti, pero al otro día estaba contigo todo el día, complaciendo todos tus caprichos, teniendo relaciones casi 3 veces, a veces pienso que solamente me utilizastes, tu me hicistes conocer lo que era amar, y te aprovechastes de eso. Por eso los días en que te dejaba plantada era porque me iva a reflexionar mi vida contigo, lo que realmente yo queria, esperaba una boda, con todos nuestros familiares y amigos, tu vestida de un traje blanco como una linda flor... pero ya veo que ese sueño nunca se me va a dar... y me imagino que nunca te vere vestida así, porque dudo que ese saiyayin te proponga matrimonio...

Ando sufriendo... no te he podido olvidar, Bulma Briefs, como fue que quedastes tan dentro de mi, como una espiga, que ahora duele, y me dejara el corazón sangrando...

* * *

_Siguen problemas tras problemas_

_Pelea, pelea_

_Yo daría lo que sea para cambiar_

_Lo relativo de esta Laodicea_

_Pero sigo sin idea_

_La cosa se esta poniendo bien fea_

_Una esperanza cada vez que veo venir_

_Unas luces, los carros_

_Creo que ya estas aquí_

_Te vas...

* * *

_

Aunque pase un millón de años, te seguire perdonando, y si alguna vez quieres volver conmigo, te esperaré con los brazos bien abiertos, con las puertas de mi corazón esperando que entre de nuevo mi vida, y mi alma.

Se que eso no va a pasar... porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, preciento que tu vas a echar adelante al lado de ese maldito como una familia...

No tengo ninguna esperanza, mi unica esperanza sería si tu realmente te hubieras enamorado de mi, como yo de ti..

* * *

_Aquí ya no vale perdon_

_De que me sirve amarte_

_Aquí el afectado soy yo_

_Ya no voy a buscarte más_

_Si dimelo otra vez_

_Que no te puedo ver_

_Que tu no me quieres ver_

_Porque no, no, no,_

_Porque no..._

_Si te sientes bien_

_A mi lado yo lo se..._

_No me siento bien señora_

_Ando solo y tu sola_

_Mi vida controla_

_Presiento que llego la hora_

_De tomar nuestro camino_

_Ya lo he decidido_

_Vaciar el destino_

_Hasta sufrido y perdido

* * *

_

Sigo mi rumbo, hacia otra parte, me monto en mi auto... te nesecito ver. Aclarar cosas que nunca lo hicistes... porque me abandonastes, que mal hice, dejarte mas de 5 veces plantada, no darte placer cuando tu querias, no satisfacerte en la cama...que hice...para merecerme esto...

Llego y me estaciono frente a la C.C:

Aun las luces entan encendidas, significa que esta despierta, miro inconcientemente hacia la capsula de gravedad, esta encendida, me da la impresión que ese maldito esta entrenando... camino hasta la entrada, no me atrevo a tocar el timbre...bajo mi nivel de energia, para que no me descubran...

Me asomo por una de las ventanas y veo a Bulma sentada en una mecedora... ¿embarazada? esta embarazada, como va a ser, mientras miro cierro los ojos y me pongo a llorar, miro de nuevo y entra ese imbecil, se le acerca a ella, y le tocala barriga, se le pega para poder escuchar los moviemientos del bebe...

Ahora entiendo, cuando ocurrió el inccidente ella apenas tenia un mes de embarazo, con razon me saco de su vida, me boto de su corazon, digo si alguna vez me amo...

* * *

_Una esperanza..._

_(ya no queda esperanza ma)_

_Unas luces los carros_

_(yo estoy perdido en la ciudad)_

_Te vas..._

_Me voy..._

_y ninguno de los dos dice nada_

_Sin nada te vas_

_Me voy ..._

_Y mientras tanto yo te espero sentada

* * *

_

¿**Se puede dejar de amar a alguien de un dia para otro?**

**Ahora si lo creo...**

Estoy aquí sufriendo... esperando que algun día vuelvas junto a mi y me habras la puerta de tu corazon...

F i n D e l F l a s h B a c k

F i n

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado este fic

Pensaran que no tiene sentido, para mi si lo tiene

Queria hacer un fic así con pensamientos excluxivos de yamcha, saber su opinión respecto a la relación que tuvo con Bulma, y el nos dice que ella nunca lo amor...

Por eso esta esa pregunta ¿se puede dejar de amar a alguien?

Pasan tantas cosas para olvidar a alguien que Yamcha cree ahora que nunca fue correspondido, nunca fue amado por ella...

Y ella se enamoro de el hombre menos pensado... un saiyayin que cuando vino por primera vez a la Tierra asesino a sus amigos y en especial a su novio...y ella como lo pago

Teniendo un hijo de el...

Hasta aquí de tanta habladuría jeje"

Bye

* * *

Cd: Ruleta de Amor

Artistas: Tisubi & Georgina

Cancion: Porque no

Feat: Wisin y Yandel


End file.
